


You're A Heartbreak Waiting To Happen

by persephonedream



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephonedream/pseuds/persephonedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an old one I wrote for a glam bingo prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're A Heartbreak Waiting To Happen

“Dare.”

Adam giggled, something he only did when he was very tipsy, and Sutan proceeded to roll his eyes. 

“Why did I know you’d choose dare, vayvee?”

A little tipsy himself, Tommy curled closer to a grinning Sauli and pouted. “Cuz I’m a badass whose not skerred of anything?”

Ashley kicked him across their little circle, speaking over the indignant howl Tommy emitted. 

“Yeah, except for truth. Punk.”

There was a round of “Oooh’s” as Tommy continued to pout, letting Sauli cuddle him close in an attempt to console him whilst he glared daggers at his so called friends.

“Whatever. What’s the dare?”

 

Sutan leaned back, hands braced on the floor, long legs sprawled out as he pretended to be deep in thought. Around their little group, the party in Adams hotel suite raged on, drinks flowing freely and members from the support band down to the roadies crowded together in little groups chatting. It was an impromptou thing, mostly to celebrate the fact that Sauli and Sutan were with them for a quick tour visit--meaning Adam had been smiling for two days straight, practically beaming sunshine, and Tommy had been glued to his life partner’s side, happy to have some of his most favorite people all together again. 

A look of unholy glee lit up Sutan’s face and Tommy sat up straighter, out of the warm cocoon of Sauli’s embrace, concerned. That look was never good, promising all sorts of mayhem and awkwardness, the likes of which Tommy knew he didn’t want a part of. 

 

“I know. Look around you, Tommy boy. You have to choose one person in your current band to kiss….”

Tommy relaxed, smirking. How easy could Su make it, seriously? But apparently, his pal wasn’t done.

“….but the catch is, it has to be someone you haven’t kissed before. And we’re talking full on tongue action here, no chaste little virgin pecks.”

There was a moment of silence before Ashley rolled up in a fit of laughter, Adam started snickering, and even Sauli—sweet, sunny Sauli—couldn’t quite hide his grin. 

Oh fuck.

Because, seriously, there was only one person that could possibly apply to and it was the very last person Tommy would ever even think of kissing like that. 

“Isaac’s it!” Ashley choked out through her giggles.

Sutan was a sneaky little shit, who also happened to find what he called “Tommy’s little crush” on their very straight, married drummer hilarious.

Anyways, it wasn’t a crush. Like he’d tried to explain before, he admired Isaac, and looked up to him. The guy was a great musician, a good husband and friend, and so passionate about music, it was hard to not get enthralled, just a little. Tommy respected the dude, ok?

Not to mention he was one of Tommy’s best friends. So no, not a crush and no fucking way he was gonna go over and jam his tongue down his married friends throat. A peck on the lips? No big, they’d done that before, but full on spit swapping (and yeah he knew Sutan and the gang wouldn’t settle for less) was way different.

Unable to resist, he glanced across the room, finding the object of his thoughts instantly, sat on the bed cross-legged, engaged in what looked like a very earnest conversation with one of the roadies. Probably about world peace or starving children or something else totally serious and adult. Close as they were, Tommy knew that Isaac was far more mature than he.

“Wait wait, you’ve actually kissed Ashley? Already? Tommy Joe, you slut.” Adams voice was positively gleeful and he barely managed to duck Tommy’s half-hearted punch.

 

Running a hand through his hair, he grunted. “We were drunk, first night of tour; it was no big deal just like, show high. Fuck, fuck fuck. I am so not doing this—he’ll kill me. Or punch me. Or hate me. Can’t I just kiss Sauli? I like kissing Sauli.”

Sauli, playing along, pursed his lips and batted his lashes, “Thank you, darling; I like kissing you too.”

“Hey hey, get off my boyfriend. Total slut, seriously,” was Adams good natured reply.

Sutan’s snap captured all their attention, causing even Ashley to sober a little bit. “Nope. Sorry. Isaac it is—unless you forfeit?”

 

Again with the “oohs” because that was a definite throw down: everyone knew Tommy Joe never, ever forfeited. Fuck that. Stomach clenched, he uncurled from the couch and stood, giving each of his friends a death ray glare. 

 

“Fine. And after he lays me out, I expect some godamn cuddles, motherfuckers.” 

Deciding not to waste time, he kicked Ashley on his way past, feeling a small amount of satisfaction at her grunt of pain, and saw with relief that Isaac’s pal was moving away. Perfect timing. Glancing around, he noticed that the room was beginning to empty; thank goodness, doing this with a minimal audience would be best.

Feeling like a fucking idiot, he stuck his hands in his pockets, biting his lower lip as he stood in front of Isaac. The drummer looked up at him with a friendly grin, eyebrow raised in question, and no, Tommy’s heart did not skip a beat. Nope. No way.

 

“Hey buddy, what’s up?”

Yeah, you can not totally hate me when this is over. And maybe not tell Sophie. Ever.

“Um. Yeah. I kinda…I have to do something. Please don’t freak out, ok?”

Isaac’s eyebrows drew together in this cute little line and Tommy just figured, fuck it. Better to catch him by surprise, right? Less time to say no. Climbing on the bed, he kinda just sat in the guys lap, taking note of his surprise, and then went for it, leaning in and tilting his head to line up their mouths.

Isaac’s lips were soft and dry, barely parted; for a moment, he froze, and Tommy nearly panicked. Then there was slightest shift, and Tommy’s tongue was tracing the shape, dipping in to slide his tongue over Isaac’s, and oh fuck, that felt good. Especially when his friends’ hand slipped up to rest at the bare skin just above his jeans, even as he sucked Tommy’s tongue deeper into his mouth.

One thing was for sure: Isaac really knew how to kiss. Tommy lost himself in the hot-wet press of their lips, the feel of callused fingers stroking just above his hip, and probably would have kept going if the sound of whistling and cheers hadn’t penetrated his lust fogged brain. Pulling back, he knew he was blushing, even as he noted the color riding high on Isaac’s cheekbones. 

The other man dropped his hand, glancing over at their giggling bandmates, then looking back at Tommy, expression eerily, totally blank. “So I take it that was a joke?”

Tommy swallowed, rational thought kind of impossible with all the bubbles and shit still popping in his head. “Uh. Dare. Sorry, or actually yeah. Wow, maybe not. Sophie isn’t gonna kill me is she? I mean, I totally want to do that again, either way. Just saying.”

Giving Tommy a quick, hooded look, which he was seriously in no condition to decipher, Isaac shook his head and looked deliberately away. Flashing a grin and a thumbs-up at the idiots in the corner, he somehow managed to shove Tommy off his lap in the process. 

“Yeah I don’t think she will--what happens on tour stays on tour, yanno? She’s cool about that. But I prefer kissing someone who actually wants me, not just a willing pair of lips, so I gotta pass on the repeat. I’m going to bed.”

Leaving Tommy at a loss for words, Isaac strolled over to the group, murmuring something the guitarist couldn’t quite hear before making his exit.

Exhaling a long breath, Tommy Joe flopped back on the bed and ignored the catcalls across the way, figuring they’d find something else to do sooner or later and fuck it, he needed to think. The bed gave way a little, and it was no surprise to see Adam laying down next to him, amused smile, head propped on one hand.

“So. Not as bad as you thought, right?”

Tommy reached over and shoved, cuz he could, mood lightening a bit when Adam toppled over. 

“Yeah. No. I mean, fuck, no the kissing part was awesome--duh. But the part where he pretty much shot me down for any future repeat? Not so awesome. I think he was pissed; and fuck, Sophie’s gonna cut my balls off Ad; I LIKE my balls.”

Adam yawned. “Seemed okay to me. And whatever, Sophie’s cool—they have that whole open relationship thing going yanno? Anyways, he looked pretty into it. Maybe he’s just not a, you know, PDA person. Like Sauli.”

Even as he latched onto that possibility, Tommy frowned. No, he didn’t think so; it had been something else in that quiet look he’d given Tommy, something guarded, as if he were wary of Tommy. Which was pretty fucking laughable—Tommy Joe was the least dangerous person on the planet and he knew it. He didn’t fuck people up or play games; he was all about having fun. Fuck, of all the people in the world Isaac should know that—they were best friends. Right? 

Except, what the fuck had that been about “what happens on tour”? And hello, open relationship since WHEN? News to him, and definitely provocative news, opening a door he’d never even realized existed. Clearly he and Isaac needed to have a less alcohol fueled discussion in the near future.

Yawning, Tommy Joe curled into Adams warmth, eyes drifting shut. “Maybe I’ll talk to him tomorrow. Try again.”

As he drifted into sleep he heard a quiet laugh. “You do that, glitterbaby. About fucking time you two opened your eyes.”


End file.
